Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Flash memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption.
Uses for flash memory include memory for personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in flash memory devices. This information can be used in personal computer systems, among others.
Two common types of flash memory array architectures are the “NAND” and “NOR” architectures, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration of each is arranged. In the NOR array architecture, the floating gate memory cells of the memory array are typically arranged in a matrix.
The gates of each floating gate memory cell of the array matrix are typically coupled by rows to row select lines and their drains are coupled to column sense lines. The NOR architecture floating gate memory array is accessed by a row decoder activating a row of floating gate memory cells by selecting the row select line coupled to their gates. The row of selected memory cells then place their data values on the column sense lines by flowing different currents depending on if a particular cell is in a programmed state or an erased state.
A NAND array architecture arranges its array of floating gate memory cells in a matrix such that the gates of each floating gate memory cell of the array are coupled by rows to row select lines. However, each memory cell is not directly coupled to a column sense line by its drain. Instead, the memory cells of the array are coupled together in series, source to drain, between a source line and a column sense line.
Memory cells in a NAND array architecture can be programmed to a desired state. That is, electric charge can be placed on, or removed from, the floating gate of a memory cell to put the cell into a number of stored states. For example, a single level cell (SLC) can represent two binary states, e.g., 1 or 0. Flash memory cells can also store more than two binary states, e.g., 1111, 0111, 0011, 1011, 1001, 0001, 0101, 1101, 1100, 0100, 0000, 1000, 1010, 0010, 0110, and 1110. Such cells may be referred to as multi state memory cells, multibit cells, or multilevel cells (MLCs). MLCs can allow the manufacture of higher density memories without increasing the number of memory cells since each cell can store more than one digit, e.g., more than one binary bit. MLCs can have more than one programmed state. For instance, a cell capable of storing four bits can have sixteen different program states.
As MLCs undergo programming and erase cycling over time, data retention can become an issue. For instance, the stored charge on the floating gate of a MLC can change over time, which may result in an erroneous read of the memory cell. That is, the determined state of the cell during a read operation performed on the cell may be a state other than the state to which the cell was programmed. In some cases, the time period between when a cell is programmed and when the cell is read can be substantial. For instance, a time period of days, months, or years may pass before a programmed cell is read. In such cases, the stored charge on the floating gate of the cell may decrease, e.g., leak, leading to reduced data retention. The data retention reduction can be more significant for cells which have experienced greater program and erase cycling.